Castles in the Sand/Transcript
IRIS: It's funny how your life can change so much, you almost forget the way it used to be. It's great being a part of LoliRock, and even more amazing to secretly be a magical princess. *But all of this makes it hard to do the things I used to do, like just hang out with Nathaniel and, well, just be. Sometimes I think I miss my old life. *♪ We rely on one another *♪ We won't give up 'cause we always got each other *♪ Here comes the girls, yeah *♪ Here comes the girls, yeah *♪ Here comes the girls, yeah *♪ Here comes the girls *♪ BFF, friendship never ends ♪ *(ALL CHEERING) *Thanks for volunteering to be the entertainment at my Clean the Beach event. *Are you kidding? We used to love coming to this beach as kids. *Yeah, I remember. We had a lot of fun here, didn't we? *Yeah. *(GASPS AND GIGGLES) *DOUG: Say cheese! *NATHANIEL: Huh? *DOUG: That's a nice picture. *Uploading onto the blog right now. Bam! *(EMBARRASSED CHUCKLE) *So, apart from playing your rocking tune sand cleaning up the beach, what else are you looking forward to at this event? *Uh, well... The kite flying. *The sand sculpture contest. And the surfing exhibition. *(GASPS) *Chill, Doug. I know you're working hard on the blog and all, but we're at the beach trying to have fun. *I am having fun. I'm covering the event for my blog. *Yeah. Like Iris said, some of the events are happening over there. *You should go cover it. *All right. *I just thought an interview would help Iris and her band communicate with their fans. *But if they're not interested... *We really don't have anything to say to our fans. (GRUNTS) *Speak for yourself. I'll totally talk to our fans. *I'm camera ready and my hair is perfectly backlit right now. *It sure is. *(CAMERA CLICKING) *The beach is officially 15 paper cups, eight napkins, and five cans cleaner. *DOUG: That's a nice picture. *Huh? *TALIA: I don't mean to be rude to Doug, but the more he's into our business, the harder it is to keep our identities a secret. *Unfortunately, part of being famous is giving up our privacy. *All that I'm saying is that some things must remain private. *Just turn a little to your left. *(GIGGLES) *GIRL: Ow! *(BOY GROANS) *(IRIS GASPS) *Mmm. *Huh? *(GIGGLES) *It's okay. He didn't see anything. *He didn't see anything, but we did. *(BOTH LAUGHING) *(SEAGULLS SQUAWKING) *(GIGGLES) *(CAMERA CLICKING) *TALIA: I don't like this. *Sorry. He's just really enthusiastic about his blog. *I meant I don't like this. *(LAUGHS) *(GRUNTS) Away with you, little monster! *(LAUGHS) *Well, I hate to leave you guys but I need to get ready to ride some waves. *Will you be watching? *(GASPS) *Hmm. *Yeah, I don't know if I'll have time with all this trash to pick up. *Hmm. *(SIGHS) *Oh, will you hang onto this for me? It's kind of my lucky charm. *Shouldn't you be wearing it? *I don't want to lose it in the water.I'd feel safer if you had it. *Thanks. *(AMARU STRUGGLING) *(CHUCKLES) Amaru. Oh, poor little thing. *Hey. Where are you going? *Sorry, but heart-warming animal stories are super popular. *(TALIA GASPS) *(AMARU COUGHS) *GRAMORR: What's so important? *Have you finally succeeded at something? *Almost, your wretchedness. *While spying on the princesses earlier today, *I was inspired to create an unbeatable monster! Okay, ready? *Huh? *Ta-da! *(GROANS) *(SIGHS) *This is your unbeatable monster? *Well, it's not finished yet, it's still too... *Cute? *GRAMORR: Ugh, fine. *Use it to defeat the princesses, then inform me of your success. *MEPHISTO: Yes. *If they fail, you may eat them. *(GROWLS SOFTLY) *Yeah! *Huh. This reminds me of Pritanzing back home. *I know, right? But without the beezdingles. *Remember when all the competitors got eaten? *Who could forget? Huh? *Don't worry, I'm sure there are no beezdingles on Earth. *That's nice to know. I guess. (GASPS) There they go! *(CHEERING) *I can't see a thing with this. *Oh. *(AURIANA GASPS) *It's like I'm right on the surfboard, next to that cutie! (GASPS) *Ooh. And that one. Oh, and that one. Oh, there's Nathaniel about to... *Where? (WHIMPERS) *(ALL CHEERING) Go, Nathaniel! *(CHUCKLES) Could your crush be any more obvious? *I don't know what you're talking about. *(ALL CHEERING) *Sweet. DOUG: Can I quote you on that? *You know, about how you think Nathaniel's sweet? *Um, that's not what I said and I totally forgot you were there. *(YELLS) *(WIND WHOOSHING) *Hmm. *(WHISPERS) Iris, I know you're upset, but do you really have to use your magic now? *It wasn't me, I swear! Must be a freaky weather coincidence. *Now I need to see if Nathaniel... *DOUG: Could you speak up a little? For the blog, of course. *(GRUNTS) *Iris! *That wasn't me, either! *(PEOPLE SCREAMING) *(SCREAMING) *Everybody, get off the beach! *(PEOPLE SCREAMING) *Hey. *This is not freaky weather. No. And I've got a hunch. *(GRUNTS) *Cristal Blorum! *(IRIS GASPS) *Figures. You two ruin everything. *Sorry for crashing your beach party, but we just couldn't wait to show it to you. *Show what to us? *Uh, it's all around us. (GASPS) *My brother is very excited about it. Humor him. *The sand? I mean, it's totally getting in my hair, but other than that... *It's indestructible! *But I think we're done here. Huh? *(YELLS) *IRIS AND AURIANA: Hmm. *(PANTING) *Cristalexitus! *(IRIS PANTING) *Huh? What are we doing here? *Checking out another hunch. *(GASPS) It can't leave the sand. *So much for being "indestructible". *MEPHISTO: Congratulations! *(BOTH GASP) *You've figured out our new monster's one weakness. *But perhaps we've discovered your weakness. *Mephisto: Ooh. Here's a nice picture of Auriana...And another one… Auriana, Auriana, Auriana… Okay, let's skip these. Uh... Aha! Your weakness! *(GASPS) Hmm. *What, some guy I hardly know? *Maybe you know him, maybe you don't. *But we bet you're foolish enough to want to save his precious little human life. *(LAUGHS) *(ALL GASP) *(YELLS) *(ALL GASP) *Oh, no. Nathaniel, no! *Oh... (SOBS) *Oh. *(AMARU GRUNTS) *IRIS: Anything? *Mmm. *Iris! I found this. I think it hit some rocks. *Oh, no. That's Nathaniel's surfboard. *Well, at least you know he wasn't on it when it smashed to pieces. *He was grabbed away by the evil wind! *(TALIA CLEARS THROAT) *(CLEARS THROAT) *Uh, I mean... That's not what I meant. *Don't worry. We'll find him. I promise. *Thanks, Doug. *Um, could you do me a huge favor and see if you can find a megaphone? *That way, we can call out for Nathaniel before it gets too dark. *I'm on it! *Are we really going to do that? *No. I just needed to get rid of him so we could cast a locator spell and find Nathaniel. *Using this! *(GASPS) Oh! *Ooh. You are so clever. *ALL: Cristalocum Ostendere! *They took him to a boat! *I've seen that boat further down the beach. *Show me. *They've got him in there, trapped in black crystal! *Okay, how do we get him back? *I think the best strategy is... *It wasn't easy but I found one! *(IRIS GASPS) *It even has a siren, see? *(SIREN BLARING) *Nathaniel! Hey, Nate, where are you? *Okay, new plan. *(GASPS) *(SCREAMING) *(GIRLS YELL) *(GRUNTS) *(LAUGHS) Welcome back to the beach, princesses. *But aren't you three a bit too old to be playing in the sand? *Don't worry. We're not here to play. *Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *TALIA: Talia, Princess of Xeris! *AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! *Ha! Get them! *Cristempactus! *Sorry, guys. *Looks like your monster was weak. *Think so, princesses? *Well, think again! Goron Vickle Sandsramore! *(GASPS) *(GASPS) Look out! *(BOTH GASP) *(GIRLS GRUNT) *Say hello to my upgraded creation. *(PANTING) Now say goodbye to it! *It's not working! *Our attacks are passing through. *There has to be a way to stop it! *Oh, I'm sure there probably is. *But you don't have time to figure it out. *Whoa! *(GIRLS GRUNTING) *(GASPS) *(AMARU YELLS) *(MUFFLED SHOUTING) *I've created an extra-special spell. *(GIRLS GROAN) *Once it hears these three magic words, it will attack you with every grain of sand in its body. *Sand Monster! *(GIRLS STRUGGLING) *(GASPS) *Klaatu Barada... *(SIREN BLARING)-(GROANS) *Sand Monster, listen to my magic words! *Klaatu Barada… *(SIREN BLARING) *(GRUNTS) *(MEPHISTO GRUNTS IN FRUSTRATION) *Will you stop that! *Couldn't you have just made it a hand signal or something? *Why did you make it so hard? *I didn't make it hard. I made it easy. Three simple words. *(MUFFLED SHOUTING) *How do we destroy it? You can't destroy sand. *No. But you can turn it into something else. *Glass. They use sand to make glass. *So how do you turn sand into glass? *Heat. We're going to need a lot of heat. Too bad we don't have the sun. *We have millions of suns. Every star in the sky. *If we channel the light from the stars... *Let's do it. (SAND MONSTER GROWLS) *(GASPS) *ALL: Cristalmagnificato! *(BOTH WHIMPERING) *(BOTH YELL) *Unbeatable sand monster, huh? *Wait. This could still work. It hasn't been destroyed yet. *Did you hear that? *He says it isn't destroyed yet. *Well, we can fix that. *Xeris! *Volta! *Ephedia! *ALL: Cristaluxtra! *(BOTH SCREAMING) *(CHUCKLES) *(GASPS) *You and your stupid words! *(PANTING) *IRIS: Cristalsolvenda! *NATHANIEL: Oh. *Are you okay? *What happened? I was surfing, and then... *Where am I? *This crazy windstorm blew you out here. Everyone was so worried about you. *"Everyone"? *Everyone. From now on, you need to wear your lucky charm. *Everyone will worry less. *DOUG: Hey, my smartphone. *(CHUCKLES) *I totally thought it was gone forever and I'd never... (GULPS) *(GIRLS GIGGLING) *Maybe I'll use it later. Glad you're okay, Nate. *Iris, the beach. It's a mess. *(SIGHS) *Hey, guys. Behold the power of the blog. *I'll have this beach filled with people to help. *Wow. Thank you, Doug! *Yeah! *MAN: Whoo-hoo-hoo! *This song is dedicated to everyone who came back today to help us clean the beach, again! *♪ Raise your hands you can touch the sky *♪ Reach the stars we can make you fly *♪ Call the girls fun is in the air *♪ SOS we'll be always there *♪ Raise your hands you can touch the sky *♪ Rock your world and fantasy *♪ Spread your wings they'll set you free *♪ Call the girls fun is in the air *♪ Let the music *♪ take you ♪ *(CROWD CHEERING) *IRIS: Part of growing up is that you can never go back to the way things used to be. Things change. People change. I realize that you won't miss the old ways as long as you make the best of every day and are thankful for all the great things and people you have in your life. ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts